Snow Troubles
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth manage to get lost trying to find Ash and the gang on a snowy mountain, how does this end up with the two admitting their feelings...? Read to find out! Rocketshipping.


**A/N: Hey... Sorry I haven't updated or uploaded anything in ages, I've got so much tests in school and speaking of that place I call hell, it's sucked recently so I haven't been in the mood for writing, I'm more doing drawing... :L  
ANYWAYZ  
This is for our TENTH FRICKEN ANNIVERSARY DUDES! I can't believe in two months we'll have been talking for a year! WOWZERS! :'O  
So basically me and muh TT were talking about Jessie's mom and all and I decided to write a fanfiction about this picture I saw... IT WAS REALLY SAD :(  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Jessie it's cold!"

"James, shut up!"

"But I'm gonna freeze!"

"James, I told you to shut up!" Jessie snapped, turning around and placing a firm hand on her hip.

The lavender haired man known as James stood facing Jessie, his arms crossed over his chest as he shivered dramatically. He raised at eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you the tiniest bit cold?" He asked, hit teeth chattering.

"No, I'm not."

"But it's snowing!" James yelled, pointing at the white covered surroundings around him.

"I'm not that dumb," Jessie said, rolling her blue eyes. "It is winter."

"Ugh!" James groaned, flopping down on the soft white ground and folding his arms stubbornly, his lips forming into a pout. "We've been walking around for hours trying to find that stupid twerp and his Pikachu with no luck luck all day!"

"You got dat' right," Meowth grumbled, plopping down next to James on the ground. Jessie growled and marched in front of the two, giving them unamused eyes.

"You two are kidding me, right?"

"No," James answered simply, sticking his nose in the air.

"Jess it ain't out fault we ain't big men like you is," Meowth grumbled, earning a kick from Jessie.

"Excuse me Meowth I'm a beautiful woman!"

"Are you sure about that?" James said teasingly, not meaning it since he did think Jessie was beautiful.

"Oh, James! Who asked you?!" Jessie hissed, sitting down next to him sulkily.

"Ugh wouldya' loik at dat'! As soon as we sit down it turns into a blizzard!" Meowth whined, clawing at the falling snow as if it would make a difference.

"Then lets find shelter, you dumb women faced idiots," Jessie said, standing up again and fixing her purple coat.

"Thanks Jess, I appreciate it," James said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and standing up again, still shivering violently.

"Man up James, it's only a bit cold!" Jessie scowled, shoving her gloved hands in her pocket and marching on.

James and Meowth exchanged glances. "Women!" Meowth hissed, shaking his rugby shaped head.

"Tell me about it." James sighed, walking along side Jessie, still shivering dramatically in his Team Rocket covered uniform, his green jacket not making much of a difference from the wind and heavy falling snow.

A good hour passed and the trio were still walking in the blizzard like weather, even Jessie was now whining because of the cold.

"Hey, loik! Ders a sheltah' over der!" Meowth exclaimed, his eyes turning starry as he danced around James. The lavender haired man grinned and rushed ahead, but Jessie stuck out her foot just in time making him trip over and fall face first into the snog.

Meowth sniggered loudly when James sat up, his eyes wide and mouth full of snow.

"Ladies first," Jessie said and smirked, walking past him and into the sort of cave looking shelter.

James grumbled and glared at Jessie's back, running into the cave after her. Meowth scuttled into the cave, face palming when a huge lump of snow fell onto his head.

When the trio were all in the cave, they stayed close together and looked around, mouths agape. It was strangely light in the cave, making it easier to look about the place.

"Is that a fire I see?!" James gasped, placing his hands on his face and grinning.

"Yes, it is!" Jessie gushed, placing her hands in a similar way to James. She cocked her head to the side after staring at the fire for a while, raising an eyebrow. "But who has made it?"

"I don't care!" James yelled, running over next to the bright orange flickering flames and basically hugging them.

"Hmp seems a little suspicious..." Jessie frowned, but joined James by his side. Meowth stood with his hands behind his back, still looking around the place.

"I tink we shoid have a loik around da place," Meowth said, placing his paws on his hips.

"Maybe... Let us warm up a bit though," James said, taking off his damp coat and setting it beside the fire to dry.

"Hm..." Jessie sighed, rubbing her cold hands together.

After a while, the three were now warm and safe from the bad weather. They decided to go along with Meowth and look around the place, all stayed huddled together.

As the trio walked, they could still make out the fire behind them, not wanting to go too far into the cave. Jessie snaked her arm around James, linking them together.

"What do you want, Jessie?" James grumbled, fighting off a blush.

"Shh! Did you hear that?!" She hissed, tugging on his arm. James frowned, flicking his strand from his eyes.

"No..." He frowned deeper, they were the only ones in the cave. "Hear what?"

"Shh!" Jessie covered his mouth with her hand, looking around them with narrowed eyes.

A faint 'Mew Mew!' was heard, James stared at Jessie in shock.

"SEE!" She exploded, grabbing Meowth and throwing him at a wall. "Go and see what's there!"

"Jessie..." James sweat dropped seeing the huge bump on Meowth's head, smiling nervously when he saw the swirls in the cat-like Pokemon's eyes. "I think it was just a Pokemon..."

"Exactly! We should capture it and bring it to the boss!" Jessie grinned, stepping out and unclicking a Pokeball from her belt.

"Wait!" James cried, grabbing the Pokeball from her. "Shouldn't we make sure it's a Pokemon before you go sending attacks?"

"I guess..." Jessie sighed, snatching her Pokeball back. "Lets go check it out then."

"What about Meowth?"

"He'll be alright."

James sweat dropped again, stepping over the unconscious Pokemon. "Alright, c'mon then."

Jessie led the way, a hand on her hip when she got to an entrance, or rather an exit of the cave. "It's just an exit," Jessie said, turning to face James again.

"Lets just go back in the-"

"Mew Mew!"

Jessie turned away from James, her eyes popping out of her head when she came face to face with a floating pink Pokemon.

"M-MEW...?"

The floating Pokemon smiled at Jessie, waving a pink paw.

"J-Jessie is that Mew?!"

"Shut up James!" Jessie snapped, turning to face the Pokemon again.

"Mew!" Mew cried out, suddenly flying around Jessie and behind her and back into the cave. Jessie turned her gaze to Mew, still fascinated.

James stood next to Jessie, his eyes following the rare Pokemon. Suddenly, Mew came flying out of the cave, appearing right in Jessie's face.

"U-Uh..."

The pink coloured Pokemon reached behind its back and held up a photo. Jessie's jaw dropped as she took in the picture, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Mew cocked its head and handed Jessie the photo. With trembling hands, Jessie showed it to James. He frowned and looked at the photo.

It was a picture of a little girl with pink hair tied in two ponytails with purple ribbon, half of her face covered with her hands, like she was crying. James raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jessie.

"Jess, is that you..?"

Wordlessly Jessie nodded.

"Why does Mew have it...?" James asked, looking up to see Mew was gone and out of sight.

Jessie looked at James and sat down on the snow, her eyes still wide with shock. James sat down next to her, his eyes full of concern.

"Jessie?"

"It was my moms..." Jessie said in a small voice, taking the photo from James and staring at it.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah..."

"Whys it out here?" James asked curiously, moving behind Jessie so he could pull her into a sort of a hug.

"My mom died in an avalanche on a mission trying to find Mew... She showed Mew my picture, this picture. She took it everywhere with her..." At the end, tears were now visible in the normally tough Rocket members eyes.

"Oh Jessie..." James sighed, hugging her tighter from behind. When he saw her tears he was sure his heart broke, she was usually as hard as nails. "I'm so sorry..."

Jessie shrugged, keeping her wide eyes on the photo. James rested his hand on her shoulder, keeping his concerned eyes on her.

Jessie suddenly clung onto him in a tight hug, taking James slightly off guard. A light blush was visible on the bridge of his nose as she clung to him, but he put his arms around her anyway.

"Hm..." She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes tight so he couldn't see her tears. She didn't want to look weak in front of him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing her hair off her forehead. Jessie nodded, not letting go of him. He sighed, it would be the perfect chance to say to her...

_No. He thought, someone like her wouldn't like a guy like me_. Hesitating, James tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes she had opened, they were still wide with shock. _It's now or never..._ Without warning, he placed a light and timid kiss to her lips, but it was filled with passion all the same.

Jessie was shocked by the sudden kiss but kiss him back nonetheless, a blush creeping onto her cheek.

"I'm sorry about your mom..." James said after they pulled apart, his cheeks flushed red. "But you'll always have me, I promise..."

Jessie's blue eyes filled with tears again and she pressed her lips to his once more, wrapping her arms around his neck. When the kiss finished, they stared deep into each others eyes.

"I love you Jessie..." James admitted sheepishly, his cheeks reddening.

"I love you too James..." Jessie smiled at him, the picture still in her hands. She looked down at it and put it in her pocket, glancing behind her and seeing Mew.

The pink Pokemon looked at Jessie for a while before disappearing out of sight, Jessie sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Mews a bit weird..."

"I was thinking the same," James sweat dropped, standing up and brushing down his white trousers. He held his hand out to Jessie and helped her up.

"TANKS FER FORGETTIN' ME GUYS!"

"Oops I forgot Meowth was in there..."


End file.
